


Under A Violet Moon

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetaila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 时日久远的西英





	Under A Violet Moon

Under A Violet Moon

 

Dancing to the feel of the drum  
随着鼓声起舞  
Leave this world behind  
把世界抛在脑后  
We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves  
让我们畅饮，为自己干杯  
Under a violet moon  
在紫罗兰月光下

 

“我见过你。”  
当安东尼奥再一次闯入这个狭小又黑暗的地方时候忽然开口说道，他深绿色的眼睛审视地在亚瑟身上流转。亚瑟没甚兴趣地轻笑，目光转到了别处：“我们见的够多了。”  
安东尼奥发出一声意义不明的单音，他缓缓地沿着房间四壁走着。他的目光从墙上个挂着的那些淫|||靡器具，它们多半都在那位柯克兰船长的身体上留下过些痕迹。他又将目光投向亚瑟，一年前就“逝去”的柯克兰船长。那个人只穿着破烂的单衣，露出白皙修长的脖颈，因为那看起来过于沉重地铁环显得脆弱异常。安东尼奥没给亚瑟戴上过多枷锁，只有脖颈处那根细细长长的金色锁链。亚瑟察觉到他的目光，扭过头换上一抹嘲笑。

安东尼奥有点烦恼地走到了亚瑟身边，手指从那依旧光洁的下颔上滑过。他痴迷于这触感，以及亚瑟饱含戏谑的笑容。他不再像是刚刚得到这个小船长时候那样疯狂地去摧残他，他喜欢静静地注视他。亚瑟的脾气诡异地冷静了下来，但安东尼奥明白他不会屈从于任何人。  
现在他不想碰他，安东尼奥疲惫地搭下了眼睛。他现在无闻地转向了幕后官僚，社交场合的笙歌美酒令人作呕，他可没有弗朗西斯那般的天赋异禀。

“如果你已经厌倦我了，就放了我吧。”  
他看着亚瑟，而亚瑟将嘴唇凑到他的耳边：“不然就杀了我。”

“别想，你永远都不能离开这里。你会腐烂在这里，每一块肉都被老鼠吃掉，每一滴血都浇灌给生出的野草。我要把你白色的骨头带走，献给高塔上的公主和龙。”  
安东尼奥的语调轻松，而亚瑟耸了耸肩，转过身不再看他。他们俩诡异地和谐着，这片寂静直到安东尼奥起身离开才被那一串脚步声打破。

亚瑟微不可闻地微笑了，海盗船长就像一个舞者一样伸展开优雅修长的身体。他对着墙上的锁链做了几个手脚——他半年的努力终于成功兑现，那条细细的金色锁链再也束缚不住他了。幽暗之中那碧绿色的眼睛平静异常。

 

Tudor Rose with her hair in curls  
她的卷发上有朵玫瑰  
Will make you turn and stare  
吸引你转身凝视  
Try to steal a kiss at the bridge  
想在桥上偷偷一吻  
Under a Violet Moon  
在紫罗兰月光下

 

当安东尼奥在船上舞会看到有一位小姐戴着缀着孔雀翎的礼帽时候，他忽然想起了什么。独自一人的军官坐在舒适的扶手沙发上，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着圆润的酒杯。  
他从第一次遇到那所谓的宿命之敌的时候，他就觉得这个人长得很是眼熟。金发绿眼睛的人能找到很多，但每个人也都有微妙的不同在里面。他觉得亚瑟的轮廓模模糊糊的熟悉，而那繁复艳丽的孔雀羽毛让他想起来了。

黑暗又幽深的长街。  
站街的少年少女。  
戴着一顶大礼帽的少年。

 

十六岁的安东尼奥趾高气扬地从那些目光中经过，在一个没什么特点的身影前停下。他探究地打量着那个人戴着的礼帽。黑暗让那帽子显得没什么特点，但那一瞬间恰好的月光闪烁在坠在上面的宝石以及几根孔雀翎。一片雾霭之中就像有几双眼睛盯着他一样。  
安东尼奥停在那个身材瘦小的少年前，戏谑地抬了抬对方的帽子：“这可不像是你该有的。不怕被别人抢走？”  
“每一行都有那么一点职业道德，先生。”那个少年低声回答，“这顶帽子就是属于我的。我戴上他是为了吸引你，你很有钱。”

安东尼奥用应对陌生长辈时候天真的语气阴阳怪气地说着：“哦——没错，这是属于你的。你真是大胆，这么确保我会被你吸引，而不是抢走这顶帽子就跑。”  
安东尼奥直接摘下了那顶帽子，那个少年有着一头金发。月光下他并没有抬头，只是继续平静地回答：“因为我能吸引你，我也必须这样。”  
“你为了钱出卖身体，你应该感到羞耻。”  
“如果我出卖了身体却只换回可怜的几个钱，我会更羞耻。”

他们俩互相都没说话，安东尼奥拎着那顶帽子，忽然失去了什么兴趣。他抬起那个少年的下巴，半强迫似的对视。少年有着绿色的眼睛——看起来美好又骄傲的绿色眼睛。  
“这样的日子不会太久了。”少年凝视着他回答，他的眼睛有着一股魔力。安东尼奥想着，如果女巫有能俘获年轻小伙子的眼睛的话，那也就是这样了。

他装作轻松地将帽子扣回了那个少年的头上，把钱塞到了对方口袋里。他不知道少年有没有露出微笑，只是急不可耐地拽着他走进了充满放荡气息的小旅店里。  
昏黄摇曳的灯火里他看见了少年的全部，金发与稚气的面孔，沉默又充满诱惑力的眼睛。他太瘦弱了，就像只剩下了一把白骨。只有玫瑰能衬托他——这或许是个没落贵族的后裔。  
安东尼奥解着衣服，领巾被随手甩到一边。他听见朦胧传来的浪笑声，和不停息的歌声。

“Raise your hats and your glasses too  
举起你们的帽子和酒杯  
We will dance the whole night through  
让我们彻夜狂舞  
We're going back to a time we knew  
我们又回到了往日时光  
Under a violet moon  
在紫罗兰月光下”

那个少年轻声跟唱了起来，而下一刻那唇瓣被擒住了。

 

有人打断了安东尼奥的追忆，是弗朗西斯。他依旧像往日一样风情万种地续着长发， 单手举起酒杯：“我把阿尔弗雷德带来了。”  
“他现在和死人有什么差别？”安东尼奥讥笑道。远处的阿尔弗雷德似乎听到了他们的话，但是没什么反应。那个金发的小伙子仍然有着和天空一样的蓝色眼睛，但是却失去了神彩。伤害是一件很好笑的事，安东尼奥暗暗地想着。

“跳舞吧——烂人们，都去跳舞吧！今天殿下可是抽空过来了。”  
弗朗西斯转过头：“基尔，谁不知道你和殿下自小水火不容——哦，海德薇莉殿下。”

栗发的伊丽莎白款款走过来，对着男人们扬扬下巴露出一个精巧又轻蔑的笑容。安东尼奥叹了一口气，俯下身行了吻手礼。他不知不觉又回忆起来了那个少年。  
在他想起来那段遥远得不行的往事的时候，他就把那个戴着漂亮礼帽的少年当成了亚瑟。那可真算得上是一段罗曼史了。

 

Cheers to the Knights and days of old  
为骑士们和古老的岁月干杯  
the beggars and the thieves  
还有那乞丐和小偷  
living in an enchanted wood  
住在魔法森林里  
Under a Violet Moon  
在紫罗兰色月光下

 

安东尼奥拉过少年的手腕，在白皙的脖颈上印下亲吻。上一场欢爱的痕迹还没消逝干净，这让安东尼奥有点反感。如日中天的卡里埃多少爷什么都需要是顶级的，独家享有的。于是他啃咬着那脆弱的脖颈，听到了少年闷声地笑。  
“你是个喜欢做前戏的家伙。”  
这莫名惹恼了安东尼奥，他扣着少年的下巴威胁地笑着：“不，我喜欢虐待。”

他咬上那淡色的嘴唇，舔弄着虚无的气息。对方的唇齿慵懒地回应着，但着几丝生疏笨拙。安东尼奥简直要笑出来——他更用力地将舌头挤进对方口腔中，到处冲撞舔舐。他的腿挤进了少年的两腿间，束缚着少年手腕的手顺着滑下，在优美的腰际上滑动。  
当口腔中的侵略终于结束，少年的脸上染着丝丝红晕，眼神闪烁逃避。安东尼奥不想顾忌他自己是不是也一样，只是专注地吻着那白皙的胸口，牵扯着那两点。他永远算不上温柔——他在享用这个少年，而不是服务。他不想关心这个少年的感受，如果能让他痛到哭出来说不定也不错。但安东尼奥讨厌哭声，讨厌眼泪，那是脆弱，那是女人。

少年的手在衣服堆里摸索出润滑剂，而安东尼奥抹好了以后就直接插进一根手指。少年吸了口凉气，不适地扭动身体。安东尼奥自顾自地将手指插入到柔软的深处，炙热的感觉让他愉悦。他不去理会少年高昂的欲望，不去理会少年在欲望上套弄的白色手指。他强迫那具瘦弱的身体跪趴在床上，直接地将全部捅到深处。

少年发出低低地呼痛声，而安东尼奥也感觉到痛。痛是互相的，互相的才叫做痛——他注视着少年的发梢。想象着那双太过柔软，却不容侵犯的眼睛充满泪水的样子。他耐心地等待少年适应过来，但屈辱地跪趴在床上的少年却仿佛用尽力气地动了动腰，声音就像在就酒瓶中挤出来那样：“……动啊！操|||我啊！”  
安东尼奥愣了片刻，随后嗤笑出声。他不再惧怕疼痛，用力地一下一下地顶在深处，他能听见少年迷乱压抑的喘息呻吟声，与自己的声音混杂在一起。

“我好像流血了。”  
当安东尼奥的精|||液满溢而出后，少年忽然开口。他的声音还沉浸在欢愉中，显得软弱无力。而安东尼奥缓缓从那具年轻美好的身体中退出去，冷酷无情地嘲笑：“只有处子才配得上流血。”  
少年没回答他。

 

Fortuneteller what do you see  
占卜师，在纸牌预示的未来里  
Future in a card  
你看见了什么  
Share your secrets, tell them to me  
告诉我吧，让我分享你的秘密  
Under a Violet Moon  
在紫罗兰色月光下

 

安东尼奥看着伊丽莎白不知道又在和哪个人翩翩起舞，又在无头绪的记忆中想起有一次他强迫亚瑟跪在冰冷的地上，手里拽着亚瑟脖颈上的金色锁链，粗暴地就像野兽一样交合。他甚至不愿意将那称呼成性|||爱。他想起那相仿的金发和绿色眼睛，还有亚瑟强忍疼痛的大声嘲笑：“操|||我啊！用力！别他妈让人以为你是废物！”

船上有人唱歌，曲调熟悉。他看见有人调侃地邀请阿尔弗雷德跳舞——哦，可怜的小家伙。  
那人戴着海军的帽子，隐约露出几寸金发。  
安东尼奥有种极度不祥的预感。他拿起了枪，在人群之中穿梭过去。他忽然想要大喊出声，但是却被伊丽莎白拉了过来——“来跳舞吧。”那声音好像在很远的海洋中传来，伴随着雾气。安东尼奥徒劳地张口，但什么都没说。

“殿下……”  
枪响。

 

Close your eyes and lose yourself  
闭上双眼  
In a medieval mood  
迷失在中世纪的氛围里  
Taste the treasures and sing the tunes  
品味这些珍宝，轻唱歌谣  
Under a Violet Moon  
在紫罗兰色月光下

 

那是一记空枪。  
被亚瑟释放出来的海盗顿时从临近的一艘船中鱼跃而出，他面向目瞪口呆的阿尔弗雷德换上一个轻松地笑：“法典没错。海盗有时候就该互相帮助。”  
“你没死？”阿尔弗雷德只是喃喃咀嚼着这句话，仿佛无法确信地将手放在亚瑟的额头上。而亚瑟叹了口气，拉过那双手放在心脏旁边：“千真万确。”  
像往日那样的笑容瞬间挤在了阿尔弗雷德嘴角，而亚瑟递给他一把枪：“还会开枪吗？”  
“为了柯克兰船长，应该会的。”

他听起嘶吼声，杀伐声，兵器碰撞时候冰冷的声音。伊丽莎白让基尔伯特撕掉裙子多余的部分，抢过一把剑和枪。亚瑟仿佛事不关己地站在远处，平和地搜寻着那个人的身影。如他所料一般的，安东尼奥在向他走过来。顿时战场变得像舞台，杀人的动作像舞蹈一样优美。  
就仿佛杀人再也不是什么罪恶。

亚瑟果断地抬起了枪，却压下了阿尔弗雷德手。  
安东尼奥也同样举着枪，对准亚瑟的心脏。

Tis my delight on a shiny night  
明亮的夜晚我满怀喜悦  
The seasons of a year  
一年中的四季呵  
To keep the lanterns burning bright  
让灯笼燃烧，大放光明  
Under a Violet Moon  
在紫罗兰色月光下

 

“我该死，但是你不能杀我。”  
安东尼奥努力让自己的语气听起来还是那么戏谑平稳，而亚瑟仍然举着枪：“我是这个世界最应该杀你的人。”  
安东尼奥置若罔闻地继续说着：“你是孔雀。”

亚瑟略有一些疑惑，但完全没放松警惕。阿尔弗雷德紧张地盯着两个人，手腕也蓄势待发。

“孔雀。你的帽子上有孔雀翎，和孔雀蓝色的宝石。”

他看到亚瑟面上的表情微妙地变化，忽然就像一切都了然般的。沉下的太阳遇上了紫罗兰色的月亮，一切是一场不停息的循环往复。

“我有罪，但你不能审判我——我因为你而有罪了。”  
枪声响起。

有那么一个人再也不会微笑了。

 

Dancing to the feel of the drum  
随着鼓声起舞  
Leave this world behind  
把世界抛在脑后  
We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves  
让我们畅饮，为自己干杯  
Under a violet moon  
在紫罗兰月光下

 

“你除了被人|||操|||还能做什么？”  
“海盗，也许。”  
“别傻了。”  
“我说真的。”

安东尼奥翻了个身：“我以后会是皇家海军的统领，我等着你——”  
“你会忘了我。”  
“嗯，大概会的。”

“或许又不会。”少年轻轻地吐息。

“命运（destiny）会告诉我们一切。”

 

Raise your hats and your glasses too  
举起你们的帽子和酒杯  
We will dance the whole night through  
让我们彻夜狂舞  
We're going back to a time we knew  
我们又回到了往日时光  
Under a violet moon  
在紫罗兰月光下


End file.
